


An echo of loss

by Artaku



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaku/pseuds/Artaku
Summary: It began with a bang... It ended with a bang





	An echo of loss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m new to this, and would love some feedback. Thanks

“I should’ve known...” 

They whispered as they looked upon their attacker. The unfeeling gaze of a once friend stared back. Even if he remembered them it wouldn’t matter. He was to far gone...

They didn’t even have time to feel the bullet shoot through their head..

********************************** 

“Hey.. You there...? ———?” 

She frowned as she wondered if she should hang up. After all, it wasn’t unusual for ——— to just randomly hang up. Still... this felt different, wrong if you will. She decided to try again. “I’m going to ha..””BANG!” The sound of gun firing filled her ear, causing her to wince.  
Suddenly the phone on the other side went dead, and the realization as to what must of happened filled her mind... Tears filled her eyes as she continued to attempt to call back, and hearing only the same message over and over again.

Hey this is ———, please leave a message...

************************************

He tried to warn them but... it was to late. They never got his message. 

He’d never felt so helpless... so hopeless.. so.. tired. He looked away from the confrontation below, knowing how it would end.. Maybe if he’d been faster, or more insistent, or.. or..

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice that tears had begun to slip down his face...

************************************

He’d felt odd all morning. 

It has started with what he’d thought was indigestion, and continued to worsen until a full on stomach ache had developed. It felt really strange. In fact if he hadn’t known better he’d have thought that he was feeling an immense feeling of dread. But there was no reason to assume that.  
After all, nobody that he loved should’ve been in danger. Not even.. He stopped at that thought, feeling his stomach worsen, the ‘not dread’ creating an acute feeling of pain.

He wasn’t even surprised when he was later told they were dead..

************************************

She was having a rather bad day. 

It had begun with bed head and her running late for school. From there, there had been TWO pop quizzes, and she’d forgotten her lunch. It shouldn’t even have shocked her that THIS would be the day that they would be late. But it did shock her.. not because this was unusual. No, this had happened before.

No, what shocked her was the police officer asking if she was ——— only family.

************************************

He didn’t know how he’d gotten there. 

One moment he’d been enjoying a day off, and the next... The next he’d been standing over his closest friend, holding a gun to their face. He tried to put his arm down, or to drop the gun. Sadly, despite his best effort, all he could do was release tears in an attempt to apologize. 

The second shot went off within moments of the first.


End file.
